TIFÓN
by Vanuzza
Summary: “Ellos viven con nosotros, ellos tienen su reino en los vientos, ellos te acarician el rostro con ternura, o destruirán tu hogar con desprecio”


**TIFÓN**

"_Ellos viven con nosotros, ellos tienen su reino en los vientos, ellos te acarician el rostro con ternura, o destruirán tu hogar con desprecio"_

.--.--.--.--.--.

-Que lindo día para pasear en barco- dijo un niño de no más de 5 años, sus cabellos rubios y ensortijados se sacudían suavemente con la fresca sensación del viento

Sus padres le sonrieron al pequeño muchacho, quien jugaba con ternura persiguiendo a su pequeño perrito por toda la borda de la lancha. Pareciera que todas esas emociones llenas de tanta y casi interminable felicidad jamás perecieran, pero a veces, la fuerza de la naturaleza tiene otros planes…

La familia se aterrorizo en cuanto el cielo celeste se tiño de gris oscuro, algunos truenos y relámpagos comenzaban a surcar los cielos, y el mar comenzaba a ser mas fuerte y golpear la pequeña embarcación con gran fuerza mientras sus vientos comenzaban a hacerse cada vez mas violentos…

-¡Papá tengo mucho miedo!- lloriqueó el pequeño en brazos de su padre y madre mientras el perrito se encogía cerca del grupo

-Todo va a estar bien- le prometió su madre mientras el pequeño seguía llorando

De repente, como si el clima y el tiempo no estuvieran de acuerdo con esa idea, se fortalecieron causando que la situación comenzara a empeorar; dado como consecuencia, que la fuerza del pequeño se desvanezca y resbale por la borda cayendo en el agua turbulenta y turbia

-¡¡¡NO!- Gritaron los padres, pero… ya era demasiado tarde, el mar ya había devorado al pequeño niño

.--.--.--.--.--.

-Ahora si, lo he visto todo- dijo León mientras tomaba un café y leía el siguiente caso, y si, era otro de esos casos de "extrañas" razones por las cuales sucedía

-Hola León, ¿Qué lees?- le saludó Jill dejando su chaqueta y bolso sobre su escritorio y acercándose a su amigo rubio

-Escucha esto: "Extraños sucesos, desastrosas han sido las formas en que se han encontrado los escombros de la casa de los Moody, los cuales al parecer son huella de algún tipo de tifón, el caso no parece tener salida ya que la lógica esta muy lejos de lo descubierto en las pruebas"- leyó León para su amiga de cabellos rizados

Jill le miró de manera picara – No tienes aun ninguna pista…

-No la verdad yo…. ¿¡Porque me miras asi?- preguntó León desconcertado al ver la mirada en el rostro femenino

Jill rió suavemente – No se, te daré una pista, tiene ojos multicolores

-¿¡D?- exclamó León pero luego se puso mas pensativo- A decir verdad tienes razón

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Jill en tono juguetón- ¡Sabia que esa pista era demasiado fácil!... ¿León?... ¡yujú! ¿León?... ¿Ahí alguien en esa cabeza vacía?

-Disculpa Jill, estaba pensando- se disculpo él dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Tú nunca piensas ¬¬- le dijo Jill

-jejeje- río el rubio de ojos azules tomando su abrigo y abriendo la puerta -¡Hola Howell!

Su amigo se quedó algo desconcertado por la actitud de su compañero, se veía muy contento- ¿Qué le ocurre a León?

Jill le dedico una sonrisa sincera – Déjalo, se merece diversión en sus casos

Howell sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mirando a su amigo irse

.--.--.--.--.--.

León bajo las escaleras hasta la oriental tienda de D, abriendo la puerta de madera fina y exquisitamente decorada. Casi de inmediato fue recibido por nada mas y nada menos que Q Chan, quien como casi siempre le miraba con ojitos en llamitas de fuego articulando un tierno pero refinado "Q"

-También me alegra verte Q Chan- dijo León mientras caminaba hasta la salita de té y se sentaba en el oriental sofá rojo purpúreo

León oyó un sonido cerca y miro a la delgada figura de su muñeca china aparecer tras la cortina de seda vinotinto con una sonrisa en cuanto observo al detective sentado en el sillón

-Oh mi detective, no le escuche entrar- dijo D tomando una bandeja con tasitas de porcelana y una tetera para el té del mismo material

-No importa D, supongo que ya sabes la razón de mi venida, es el caso 'Tifón', sobre la extraña muerte y destrucción de la residencia de la familia Moody, tenemos evidencias de que les vendió un animal de su tienda- dijo él mirando como acomodaba las tasitas delicadas con suavidad y sutileza

-Pues, si, si los recuerdo, es la pareja a la que les vendí un Silfo- dijo D sentándose en frente de él

-¿Un que?- preguntó desconcertado el rubio caballero

-Un Silfo, también conocidos como Céfiros o criaturas elementales del aire- le explicó D, tomando un sorbo de su taza

-Explíqueme porque no comprendo- dijo León reclinándose en el espaldar de su asiento

-Con gusto- comenzó D con una sonrisa en sus labios escarlata- Los Silfos son espíritus semejantes a la hadas que tienen su reino en los vientos, brisas, ráfagas, remolinos, etc. Cada uno es distinto según su manifestación, adoptan formas muy extrañas y están presentes constantemente, aun en los días en que parece que no se mueve ni una sola gota de aire.

-Comprendo, ¿tiene el contrato a mano?- preguntó León

-Claro- dijo él abriendo un cajón de la mesita de té y sacando un contrato con una apariencia sutil y delicada como la de una especie de papiro

"Cláusulas:

Primera: No mostrarla a nadie

Segunda: Tratarlo con cariño

Tercera: Nunca desatar su ira"

-¿Nunca desatar su ira, eso me hace suponer que son unas criaturas de carácter fuerte ¿no es asi?- preguntó León

D rió suavemente- No, Detective, los Silfos son criaturas muy alegres y amigables, salvo cuando se desata su ira, por lo cual pueden provocar consecuencias caóticas. Le recuerdo, los Silfos son los espíritus del viento por lo cual, pueden controlarlo con facilidad a su voluntad, claro, depende de su animo, como es de suponerse, si su animo es alegre y dulce provocara una brisa fresca pero si están furiosos y enojados hasta tal punto pueden provocar un huracán

-Eso explicaría entonces el porque de la destrucción de la casa, supongo que es por esas razones que esta la segunda cláusula de tratarlo con cariño- dijo León examinando el contrato entre sus manos

-Asi es, si el Silfo esta feliz, la brisa es suave, y al ser criaturas tan delicadas se deben tratar con amor, al no sentirse queridas u olvidada por su dueño se pondrán furiosos y provocaran la tempestad- explicó D recalcando lo que anteriormente había dicho

-Comprendo- dijo León tomando un poco de su té mientras D le miraba con cierta picardía y ternura bailando en sus ojos- ¿Qué tanto me miras, D?

D se acerco con movimientos agraciados y sensuales como los de un gato, sentándose al lado de León- Nada León querido, nada de nada- y con eso comenzaron a besarse

.--.--.--.--.--.

Un hombre catire, de ojos pardos caminaba por la calle junto a una mujer castaña de ojos azules, ambos tomados de la mano como sino desearan separarse, la gente que les pasaba les sonreía con simpatía, parecían una hermosa y feliz pareja pero luego cuando los miraban bien y no de solo reojo, notaban esa tristeza en sus rostros…

Era normal, si, cualquier padre y madre se entristecería después de la muerte de su hijo, en especial si todavía era un niñito pequeño e inocente. Una lagrima escurrió por la mejillas delicadas de la mujer al recordar aquel momento, hasta el pequeño perrito que paseaban, que alguna vez fue la mascota que compartió con el pequeño infante, se sentía deprimido al percibir la sensación del dolor y los sentimientos deprimidos en el corazón de sus dueños

-Mira querida, una tienda de mascotas- dijo el hombre a su esposa señalando la tienda con el letrero "Tienda de Mascotas del Conde D"

-Se ve muy elegante para ser una tienda de mascotas, además tenemos ya a Cookie para comprar una mascota nueva- dijo la mujer refiriéndose al pequeño perrito

-Bueno, si echamos un vistazo no pasara nada- dijo él mientras la mujer asentía con la cabeza y entraban

Un delicado aroma inundaba la asiática morada, con una sutil decoración que asemejaba a un bello y elegante palacio chino, las personas observaron que a pesar de su decorado, había varias jaulas en las cuales había pájaros de todos los colores y tamaños, peceras con distintos y coloridos pececitos, varios gatitos y perros descansaban en el piso de la tienda

-Bueno, tal vez, a pesar de todo, si es una tienda de mascotas- dijo la mujer mirando los peces

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarles?- preguntó una sutil voz a su espalda

-Por supuesto- dijo el hombre algo tartamudo al ver al anfitrión de la tienda, con el cabello negro como noche en luna nueva, la piel de porcelana y los ojos multicolores llenos de brillo

El hombre sonrió- ¿Qué tipo de animal buscaban?

La pareja joven se miró a la cara con desconcierto, mientras miraban al hombre nuevamente, quien tenía una expresión con aire a melancolía impreso en su rostro pálido, mientras les sonreía comprensivamente

-Vengas creo que tengo la mascota perfecta para ambos- dijo él, haciéndoles señas con las manos y caminando detrás de una cortina de seda vinotinto

El trío caminó por largos y extensos pasillos que parecían no tener final hasta que por fin se detuvieron en frente de una gran puerta de fina y elegantemente pulida madera de roble, con ciertos retoques y variadas figuras en oro. El grupo entró, siendo saludados por una fresca y suave brisa que venia desde adentro de la habitación.

La pareja se quedo maravillada al observar la habitación, no habían paredes, no había techo y no había suelo, era como si caminaran en el aire, flotando en el cielo; todo a su alrededor era de un color celeste claro y lo único que parecía llenar el vació era esa frescura ofrecida por la corriente de viento

El hombre oriental les sonrió con simpatía, pero sin dejar de parecer una sonrisa extraña- Tranquilos, el esta aquí- dijo sin ninguna coherencia

De repente, de ningún lado, salio una corriente de viento ligeramente verdoso, que podían visualizar como revoloteaba, como si hiciera algunas piruetas, y luego formando como un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y con inocentes ojos azules, vestido todo de verde y con dos alas azul zafiro como las de un hada…

-¡Daniel!- exclamó la mujer abrazando en un movimiento rápido al pequeño que le volvió el abrazo, pero el hombre oriental, le negó con la cabeza mientras posaba una mano en su hombro- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lamento decirle que él no es su hijo, es un Silfo- dijo el hombre mostrando la espalda del pequeño, la cual se notaba como era que sus alas delicadas eran parte de su cuerpo, es decir, eran en realidad alas lo que sobresalían de la mitad de su espalda

-¿Un silfo?- preguntó el esposo de la mujer

-Si, mejor conocidos como Céfiros o las hadas elementales del viento, una hermosa y exótica especie de criatura, no es tan difícil cuidar de él, ¿le interesa?- preguntó el hombre cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho

-Por supuesto, lo llevamos- dijeron ambos, afirmando con la cabeza

Después del acuerdo, D les explicó detalladamente cada una de las cláusulas en el contrato, aceptaron consientes de cuales eran las consecuencias si rompían una de ellas, le dieron las gracias a D, tomaron a la criatura y se marcharon

Las siguientes semanas fueron excelentes, tal y como el contrato mandaba, los padres se encariñaron mucho con su "hijo", el cual siempre feliz les recompensaba con una sutil, dulce y fresca brisa; hasta el pequeño perrito estuvo con él hasta el día de su muerte, fue el único día que el Silfo parecía estar triste, pero con el cariño y apoyo brindado por sus padres

Pero, 9 meses después, parecían que los vientos cambiarían su curso, un pequeño y lindo bebé nació, y los padres pronto le dieron su máxima atención y cariño al mismo por lo cual el joven Silfo comenzó a sentirse cada vez más solo, más triste, y más olvidado por sus dueños…. Grave error

Una noche que los celos del Silfo sobrepasaron el limite, mientras sus padres y el pequeño bebé dormían, voló velozmente por toda la casa, dando vueltas y vueltas y mas vueltas, hasta que formo un pequeño tifón desde la parte de adentro de la casa, el cual destruyo todo a su paso, convirtiendo lo que alguna vez fue un hogar feliz en solo cientos de escombros….

"_Ellos viven con nosotros, ellos tienen su reino en los vientos, ellos te acarician el rostro con ternura, o destruirán tu hogar con desprecio"_

**FIN**

.--.--.--.--.--.

¡Muchas gracias por leer, quiero aprovechar para agradecerles en general a las personas que me han enviado reviews, muchas gracias, ¡me levantan mucho el animo amigos!; Y por favor, por favor, déjenme reviews, en verdad me gustaría mucho que me dijeran que tal quedo esta historia…

_¡LOS QUIERO MUCHO! _

_BYE BYE_


End file.
